TtT: Triple Trouble Time
by Hampster91108
Summary: Vegeta, Trunks, & Goten accidently gets sent to Mirai Trunks' Timeline by one of Bulma's many machines!!! After leaving his father 5 years ago, how will Mirai Trunks react? Most importantly, how will Mirai Bulma affect their attempts to get back home?
1. Chapter 1: Goten Pushes the RED button!

TtT: Triple Trouble Time  
  
Summary: After Trunks and Goten get in HUGE trouble for ruining Bulma's dress, Bulma fetches Vegeta to get them back. Unfortunately for Vegeta, Goten accidently pressed the RED button on one of Bulma's machines!!! What will happen to them once they get sent to Mirai Trunks' Timeline and most importantly, how will Mirai Bulma react to her husband's sudden appearance?  
  
Disclaimer: DbZ does not belong to me..I'm pretty sure that you read this EVERY single time you see a fanfic..but..here it is again! Enjoy!  
  
This story is set when Goten and trunks were little.peoplez of mischief...until they turned all weird in DBGT.  
  
....................................  
  
It was a lovely day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, until a scream shattered the quietness.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
Trunks twitched and tried to ignore what he had just heard.  
  
"GET IN HERE OR I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR ALLOWANCE!!!"  
  
With that, Trunks ran into the room trying to look at innocently as possible while reviewing what he usually does whenever his mom got mad- REALLY mad.  
  
"Huh? Something happened?" Trunks nonchalantly commented.  
  
Holding up an obviously ruined dress that looked like it came from the dump, Bulma screeched, "I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!! YOUNG MAN, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT YOU CAME INTO THIS WORLD!"  
  
Trunks casually dodged his mother's lounge, obviously used to it and made his best-puzzled expression and replied, "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
His mother's angry just tripled in fury. Even Vegeta who was training in the gravity room could feel his mate's ki.  
  
"Too bad, the kid had it coming." He remarked as he destroyed another robot.  
  
Before Bulma could answer, the doorbells rang.  
  
"Whew.. saved by the bell.." Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"DEAR GOD! WHO comes to visit at THIS hour?!? Trunks, you stay here, I'll be right back." With a glare frightening enough to stall Goku, Bulma dashed out of the room quickly. Glancing around to check if his mother was really gone, Trunks quickly checked the window to see whom it was, then he sprinted as fast as he could outside. Passing by his mom, he heard, "YOU GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Meanwhile, Goten was whistling as he waited outside. Suddenly the door shattered and Trunks flew out with the screams of Bulma shattering in his ears.  
  
"Hi tru-"  
  
Trunks instantly ran away dragging Goten with him. After Trunks sprinted a couple of miles he decided that he was safe. He dropped Goten and sighed a breath of relief.  
  
Goten looked puzzled and asked, "Hey Trunks, what happened? Did your mom find out that we ruined her dress?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "NOOOO..she was just yelling at me for fun.."  
  
"Really?" Goten's eyes were wide. "I didn't know that Bulma-san yelled at people for fun.."  
  
His friend bonked him on the head. "You idiot! Mom doesn't yell at people for fun! Oh wait she does but..never mind about that! I was sarcastic! Jeez! What happened to your brains?  
  
"Brains? Are they food?"  
  
"I can't believe that this guy's actually my friend.oh never mind! Maybe one day, you'll get a brain and-"  
  
Trunks froze and sensed around with his ki. A person with enormous ki was heading their way- fast. His eyes instantly widened and he tried to fly away but was caught- along with his partner in crime.  
  
Trunks struggled in his grip and finally managed to swing around. "Eh heh heh..hi dad.."  
  
The saiyan prince looked at his son and smirked. "Heh, thought you could get away from ME?"  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta-san!" Goten grinned.  
  
Their captor instantly flew into the air, with both of the kids in his hands.  
  
"Say, dad, where we're going?"  
  
Vegeta bellowed, "BACK TO THE ONNA'S HOUSE!"  
  
"Geez..SOMEONE'S in a bad mood.." Trunks muttered.  
  
His dad glared at him. " When we get back, BOTH of you, Kakkorot's brat and ESPEICALLY YOU are going to the onna!" His ears were still ringing with the sounds of Bulma's screams.  
  
~~~ Flashback~~~  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
"WHAT, WOMAN? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRAINING HERE???"  
  
"GET TRUNKS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"*yawn* What did he do THIS time?"  
  
"He practically destroyed a GOOD piece of clothing!"  
  
"You think I give a damn about that?"  
  
"GO NOW!!!"  
  
"No, I don't care."  
  
"..do you want me to take away the gravity machine?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"GET IT!"  
  
"FINE! JUST SHUTUP ALREADY! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"  
  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"  
  
~~~end flashback~~~  
  
Goten remarked, "Kakorrot? Is that a carrot?"  
  
A second later all three of them arrived at their destination. All three of them entered the house.  
  
"ALRIGHT WOMAN! I'm going back to train!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Bulma shouted back, "I'M IN THE LAB! BRING THEM IN!"  
  
"Damn it. The onna must be in one of her several lab rooms."  
  
Trunks tried to make one last attempt to escape but unfortunately for him, Vegeta held him by his hair.  
  
"Stay still or after the lecture from the onna, we're going to train non- stop."  
  
At this, Trunks pouted and just hung from his hair.  
  
"Hahaha! You look funny Trunks!" Goten laughed, also hanging by his hair along with his partner-in-crime.  
  
"Shutup."  
  
They finally encountered a small door that seemed like there was someone inside..because the lights were on. Vegeta turned the knob. It wouldn't budge. The prince instantly blasted it open with a ki blast. No one was inside.  
  
"Shit! Wrong door!" Vegeta muttered imagining his mate screaming obscenities and lectures at him again.  
  
Vegeta unconscientiously let go of their hair as he stood wondering when this room has been built. Once free, the chibis quickly ran free. Trunks looked in wonder at the tall machines around him, he's never seen THESE before. His chibi friend ran to every kind of machine trying to figure out what each does. While Vegeta was admiring a picture of him on his mate's worktable, Goten was checking the largest machine in the room with a large red button on top it. On it were the words "UNCOMPLETED"  
  
"Oooo! I wonder what happens when you press this button!" The naïve boy grinned as he casually pressed a big red button.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Trunks instantly latched his arm onto his friend's in attempt to pull him away. It was too late. The last thing Trunks felt was his father's arm grabbing his hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile At a distant Universe, Mirai Bulma was sitting all alone in her house looking at a picture of her deceased husband, Vegeta.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I wish I could see him or even listen to his voice JUST once! Like my son did."  
  
She sipped one more cup of tea and went outside feeling sorry for herself.  
  
"Well, it's going to be a LONG and BORING day again filled with the rebuilding of the city and..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the first thing anybody around 5 miles away could hear, was,  
  
"DAMMIT, YOU BRAT! YOU JUST HAD TO PRESS THE BUTTON DIDN'T YOU???"  
  
....................................  
  
HA ha ha! I'm evil aren't I? * grin * PLEASE REVIEW! Mai FIRST FANFIC!!! I Know that Vegeta isn't EXACTLI his character but dat shall b fixed ltr. :-D k, THX!!! And REVIEW!!!!  
  
(Mirai Trunkz Ish ComIn LtR for All of You fanZ..and no I will not be pairing him up w/ anyone..)  
  
Story Advertisment:  
  
It's Called: Mista Bluesummers  
  
Wut I Like about it: It'z SOOO FUNNY!!! It'z very underrated..ALL of you should read it!!! READ IT!!!  
  
Author: M I d I wolf  
  
Plot: Legato Bluesummer is the new teacher for the children of Happy Days Preschool and the story basically tells what happens when all the other charactors get involved. IT's really funny!  
  
Link: 


	2. Chapter 2: Operation: Get Away

TtT: Triple Trouble Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..obviously..  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for those who reviewed!!! You guys made my day. Haha. I'll try to make every chapter as long as possible, k? I'm not exactly used to the format of fanfiction.net so if the paragraphs are messed up....I'll try to fix it. All right, enough said, here's the second chapter!  
  
And just for reference:  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Gaki: Brat Onna: Woman Mirai: Future  
  
Pun Name Dictionary:  
  
Vegeta: Vegetable Trunks: Trunks Goten: Palace Bulma: Girl's gym shorts Kakkarot: Carrot  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
They had arrived at a barren wasteland filled with toppled and brunt rubble. Agitated at his friend's behavior, Trunks smacked his friend's head.  
  
"GAKI!!! You just HAD to push the red button didn't you?!?"  
  
Trunks was pissed. It was an absolute guarantee that when they got back from this, his allowance of $3,000 a week was going to be cut down to $1,500 like last time when he touched a machine that his mother told him not too.  
  
"OW!" Goten rubbed his head in pain. "What was that for Trunks?"  
  
With a sigh, Trunks replied, "Don't you remember what mom always says whenever we go into her lab room?"  
  
"Ummm..get out?"  
  
"..that too, but WHAT did she tell us NOT to do?"  
  
Goten thought as hard as he could..probably the hardest he's ever thought before. "OH! I remember! She told us NOT to touch anything or else the boogie man will come and eat us!"  
  
Clapping enthusiastically, Trunks sarcastically exclaimed, "VERY GOOD Goten!!!"  
  
"But....I thought that you said 'the prince of Sayains didn't have to listen to anyone..' " Trailed off Goten.  
  
Hearing his title, Vegeta instantly snapped his head to the chibis. A little while ago he was too concentrated on trying to figure out where they were to listen to the kids fight.not that he'd admit it. He closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint his mate. She was still there, but there was someone else with a high power level with her. Vegeta opened his eyes and tried to remember whom the large ki belonged to, whoever it was, he was sure that he knew the person.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Obviously."  
  
The half-saiyans jumped. They had been so absorbed in their arguments that they forgot Vegeta was there. They slowly glanced up at the Saiyan Prince. His smirk was very strained and his ki shot up almost making him a Super Saiyan. Even worse, his eye was twitching in anger.  
  
Instantly launching himself into a pathetic explanation, Trunks tried to calm his father's anger while nudging his friend to do the same.  
  
"NOW you've done it..good going Goten." Quietly whispered Trunks.  
  
Goten replied, "Huh? I thought this was bad..not good.."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta's son hastily retorted, "Ugh..never mind. This is like speaking to a rock."  
  
Vegeta's anger skyrocketed fast and furiously as the stupid excuses hit him like weak ki blasts from Kakkarot.  
  
"DO you expect ME to take all of that crap?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
At once both Trunks and Goten stopped.  
  
"Hey Trunks..do you think we should use Escape Plan 1?" Goten finally understood the situation that was currently happening.  
  
"..for ONCE you have a good idea. Let's try it..if it doesn't work..we'll go to Escape 2. It NEVER fails..or at least with mom."  
  
As quick as Goten could, he screamed and pointed behind Vegeta.  
  
"Look! A hippo!"  
  
Unfortunately for the mischievous pair, the effect that was supposed to happen didn't. Instead, the prince was standing there scowling.  
  
"Do you THINK I'm Kakkarot?!?"  
  
"Alright then! Plan 2!" Both shouted as they prepared to fuse together.  
  
Knowing what they were going to do, Vegeta casually walked up to them.  
  
"FUUSSIIOO-"  
  
Right when they were about to put their fingers together he stuck his hands in between their fingers. Too bad for them, they didn't fuse. Startled because this has never happened to them before, well at least until now, they flew away.  
  
Darting his eyes and dodging Vegeta's attempts to grab them, Goten yelled to Trunks, "Hey..Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks was equally as busy.  
  
"I think we should just fly away."  
  
"Me too."  
  
At this, both friends powered up to Super Saiyans and flew as fast as they could.  
  
"HA! You think you could run away from ME?!?" Vegeta powered up as well and chased after them after enclosing the machine into of his emergancy capsules.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was Bulma's and Vegeta's Anniversary Day. Mirai Bulma sighed and tried to get over it just like how she had always attempted to every year. Suddenly, a strange tingling feeling ran through her whole body. She blinked. "I wonder what this means."  
  
"Hi mom!" She turned and saw her son carrying a big pile of lumber for the rebuilding of the city under one of his arms.  
  
"Hey Trunks. How are you today?"  
  
Trunks turned and looked at his mother. A sad smile forced its way onto her face. He instantly knew whom she was thinking of. Dropping the wood, he walked over to his mother and awkwardly gave her a hug.  
  
Bulma accepted the hug and blinked, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"If only I could just see Vegeta one more time..I would die happy." She thought to herself.  
  
Abruptly stopping the hug, Mirai Trunks stood up. He quickly scanned the area and hastily exclaimed, "Mother, quick! Go into the house."  
  
Mirai Bulma scrunched her eyebrows together in speculation but the urgency in his voice caught her attention.  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
Trunks stood for a second thinking, "I don't know..but..whoever they are, they're strong."  
  
"How strong?"  
  
"..stronger than the Androids."  
  
Snapping his head back to his mother, he added, "I'll go and investigate to see if they're on our side or not. Make sure that you've hidden somewhere safe."  
  
It was times like this that Bulma hated being a human. She sighed and kissed her son on the forehead. "Come back to me, all right?"  
  
She pressed a capsule in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "Use this when you need it most, ok?"  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Don't worry mother..I'll come back..I always will."  
  
Continuing his smile, he stepped back and with one last hand wave, he flew off to the unknown.  
  
Trudging back to the house to work on new inventions to help better aid the city, Bulma thought to herself, "His determination reminds me so much of his father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quick Goten! Think! THINK FOR ONCE!!! What should we do?" Trunks kept glancing in the back of them. Darn. His father was gaining.  
  
"Hmmm..maybe if we grovel.."  
  
"NO! NO! NO! ANYTHING but that!" His pride that he had inherited from his father was still intact. This greatly reduces their chances of getting out un-injured.  
  
"Maybe if we can fuse.."  
  
"WE CAN'T!! WE'RE FLYING!!! FLYING!!! IN THE AIR!!!"  
  
"Let's try it!"  
  
"I DON'T want to turn into a horribly fat or a REALLY skinny old sick man again, Goten. Remember what happens whenever YOU screw up?"  
  
"...then what happens when you mess up?"  
  
Trunks remarked, "What are you talking about? I NEVER mess up!"  
  
Vegeta thought to himself, "Hmmm..maybe I should start throwing ki blasts. Then again the onna will kill me if she's found out that my son has turned into ashes..hmm?"  
  
Suddenly, Trunks and Goten stopped in mid-flight.  
  
"Oh dear god, I hope they're not trying to fuse in the air.." Vegeta thought while mentally slapping himself in the forehead. "I can't believe that my son is actually fusing with that buffoon's spawn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks glimpsed three specks with a golden glow around them. Startled, he flew closer to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten took a deep breath.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"You're SUPPOSED to reply 'ready!' not 'sort of'." Trunks shot an annoyed look at his friend. "EVERYTHING has to be perfect for this to work."  
  
"Alright then, ready!"  
  
"FFFFFUUUUUUSSSSSSSIIIIIIOOOOO-"  
  
With a satisfied smirk, Vegeta just floated there, waiting to see what would happen. "HA! They'll never manage it...Kakkarot's kid is too stupid to accomplish this. Well, MY son might.."  
  
"-OONNN!!!" Completing their stance, a sudden bright light engulfed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Trunks shielded his sensitive eyes from the bright light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the bright light faded.Vegeta's smirk was wiped out of his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Wells, that was my second chapter! I hoped you liked it! And IF you have time, please review.I will appreciate it. =D 


	3. Chapter 3: Mirai Trunks meets Vegeta

TtT: Triple Trouble Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I think I'll start to paste this phrase so I won't have to waste time typing that up.  
  
Gahhh..sorry you guys! But I was looking over my story and I found sooo many mistakes in it so I'm posting it up again. =D  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank all of mai reviewers:  
  
Mirai T is cute aka Super Otaku  
  
Akikido-chan  
  
Sunshinegirl  
  
LilpurpleFlwer- rememba mai challenge!!  
  
Dolflynn  
  
MidiWolf  
  
Ss4ryol  
  
And the future ones.  
  
You guys made my day. :-D and I'd SUUURRREEE love it if MORE pplz reviewed. (cough cough) Yes, it motivates me and actually makes me think that pplz are missing. So if you have the time, press that Review button and leave a review! ThANkZ! With no furthur things, here's the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
When the bright light faded, no one was there.  
  
"What?!?" Vegeta looked in disbelief. They couldn't have outsmarted him. After all, he IS the Saiyan Prince, he reminded himself.  
  
"Now they have a head start.....but it does not matter. It's only a matter of seconds before I will catch them." Smirking, he closed his eyes and concentrated on their ki. Although it was very faint from trying to lower it as low as possible, Vegeta could pinpoint where they were. Still concentrating on their ki, Vegeta powered up and flew as fast as he could towards the energy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were congratulating each other on their success.  
  
"Good thing I had the fire crackers from last year huh, Trunks?"  
  
With a smirk big enough to make his father proud, Trunks replied, "Of course, but I was the brains behind 'Operation: Get Away' "  
  
Goten blinked. "Then what am I?"  
  
Trunks smugly said, "You're the laborer."  
  
Confused, Goten asked, "What's lay-boar-ror?"  
  
"The guy who does all the work."  
  
"....but you did some too."  
  
"..so I did. All right then, I did ALL of the work."  
  
"That can't be right...no you didn't."  
  
Surprised at Goten's sudden outburst (or at least what he considers an outburst) against his authority, Trunks angrily spoke, "YES, I did!"  
  
"But a little while ago, you said that I was the lay-boar-ror."  
  
"And?"  
  
Goten was starting to get agitated with his friend. "Well, I DID SOME!"  
  
Getting pumped up by his anger, Trunks argued back, "No! I did ALL!"  
  
His Saiyan's blood was starting to flow through Goten's body. "You ALWAYS say that YOU do it all! Why can't you ever admit that I also do some!?!" His ki was rising higher and higher every second.  
  
"All right! All right! In that case, I do most and you do some. Happy? Now calm down!" Trunks regained some of his sanity before he would do something stupid...like he usually does whenever he got angry. Frantically, Trunks was trying to think of ways to calm his friend down before their cover was blown. Although secretly inside, he hated it whenever people got angry with him.  
  
Goten instantly turned back into his original happy-go-lucky self. "Ok!"  
  
With a sigh of relief, Trunks shouted to his friend, "C'mon! I think I can see my house from here! Let's go, and hope that mom won't kill us."  
  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
  
Both instantly flew towards Trunks' house, or at least the future one's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta raised one of his eyebrows, "So they've decided to run to the onna's for some protection. Ha! After she's through with them, we're ALL going into the gravity chamber. But first, I have to figure out where we all are... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was odd...the three powers split up. They couldn't have heard him coming. He had pushed his power level so low; it almost made him struggle to fly. Once he had gotten close enough to take a good look at the people, Mirai Trunks' eyes nearly popped out of his face. What was his FATHER out of all people doing here? Is this some sort of illusion? Then again, it might be a shape-shifting enemy. Cautiously, he approached the man.  
  
"Are you a friend or foe?" Called out Mirai Trunks.  
  
"What the..." Vegeta was getting annoyed. FIRST the little brats escaped him, and NOW they were trying to insult him? "Obviously foe." Vegeta called out in his most threatening voice before turning his head to look at the person who was calling him. "Did you decide to come back with Kakkarot's spawn to tremble at my power-"  
  
Trunks powered up to a Super Saiyan. As much as he hated killing, he couldn't let this father look-alike flying around while his mother was still mourning him. Gripping his sword, he flew raising it above his head, towards his father.  
  
Vegeta stopped at mid-sentence. That voice, it couldn't be his son's, and it triggered some kind of memory. It was too deep.....and it sounded older...and wiser...and certainly not bratty. Using all of his self-control he had, not to widen his eyes, he swiveled, only to turn face-to-face with Mirai Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They quietly stepped down onto the only green patch in the entire city.  
  
"That's funny...last time we were here, the city looked a lot greener..." Goten casually remarked.  
  
Trunks resisted the urge to roll his eyes but instead reviewed over what had happened. "Hmmm...First YOU *ahem* Goten, pushed the red button. THEN we suddenly got transported to this hellhole. AFTER THAT, dad tried to murder us.then we escaped brilliantly using MY plan. I guess...that we were sent to..a.."  
  
His eyes widened in realization. Turning to his friend, he grabbed him by the shoulders and asked urgently, "GOTEN! What did my mom say, you know, the day before yesterday when you were over at my house for dinner, with my dad? QUICK!"  
  
"I think...I think that...Bulma-san mentioned something about...about..." Goten tried to remember as hard as he could.  
  
"What did I mention about?" a voice called over.  
  
"AHHH!!! It's MOM! Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all...quick Goten! RUN!" Trunks grabbed his friend's arm and hid behind a bunch of wood.  
  
Mirai Bulma wandered over. "Huh? I thought I heard my name somewhere around here."  
  
Goten whispered back to Trunks, "Bulma-san mentioned something about the time-"  
  
Trunks quickly interrupted, "Shhh! Tell me later!"  
  
Secretly disappointed quietly beside Trunks, Goten stayed silent.  
  
"I guess it was nothing." Bulma walked back to the house.  
  
Waiting for a while to see if the coast was clear, Trunks popped out of his hiding place. Forgetting to ask his friend what his parents were talking about the other day at dinner, Trunks whispered, "Goten! Let's sneak into my room and get some of my stuff! If we're quiet and fast enough, mom won't notice and we can go and hide out in your grandpa's place!"  
  
"Good idea!" Goten thought for a while. Recollecting his memories, he quizzically stated, "But your mom.....she looks...different somehow."  
  
"What?" Trunks' was too busy planning how to get back into his room to notice the impact Goten's words had.  
  
"She looks...what's that word? When people live longer and they have lines on their faces?"  
  
Trunks nonchalantly answered, "Oh, you mean older?"  
  
"Yeah! That's the word! Bulma-san looks older!"  
  
Trunks thought for a second. "Probably, since she's out to find us and she still hasn't caught us."  
  
"...yeah...that's probably it." Goten was satisfied with Trunks' answer.  
  
"All right! I've got it!" Confident that his plan will never fail, just like he did last time when they ruined his mom's dress, he told Goten what they would each do.  
  
"You go out and distract mom..."  
  
"Awww...why does it always have to be me?" Goten whined.  
  
"Because....because..." Trunks struggled to find an answer. "It's because you're the type that no one will ever suspect you're a trouble-maker."  
  
Goten pouted, "Can't you be the one who distracts her this time?"  
  
Seeing the pitiful look on his friend's face, Trunks obliged. "Oh fine, but JUST this once!"  
  
Goten cheered inside. "Ok Trunks, what should I do?"  
  
The brain of the operation replied, "While I distract mom, you go into my room, as quietly as you can. Remember that box I always keep under my bed?"  
  
The laborer nodded. "You mean the one with lots of money, candy, cookies and comics?"  
  
Trunks agreed, "Yeah, that one. Bring it out and go out through the window. When you're done with the job, flare up your ki...but not too high...just a little so that dad won't notice, and I'll run outside. From then on, we'll just fly over to your grandpa's house."  
  
"Why don't we just go over to my house?"  
  
Sighing, Trunks explained, "Last time we did that, your mom hit us on the head with her evil pan and called my parents."  
  
Goten remarked, "Yeah, it was bad. Mom didn't let me eat dinner that day."  
  
Both half-Saiyans shuddered all at once. Going hungry was one of the worst things in life. That's why Trunks packed capsules full of snacks in his survival box.  
  
"Alright! Let's get...um...Operation....um...Operation: Get-suvival-box-out- of-my-room-and-escape-to-your-grandpa's-house ready!"  
  
When they were making sure that the coast was clear, Trunks motioned for Goten to fly over to his room. When that was accomplished, Trunks opened the door, swaggered inside and yelled, "HEYA MOM! I'm HOME!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta instantly lifted up two fingers to catch the sword. As hard as Trunks could, he couldn't slice through this thing's hand.  
  
"WHAT the hell are YOU DOING?!?" Vegeta was confused and he wanted an explaination.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Mirai Trunks explained, "You said that you were a foe."  
  
"I didn't mean YOU, I meant SOMEONE else!" Shouted Vegeta.  
  
Still wanting to make sure that this man was really his father, he called out, "Prove to me that you're Vegeta!"  
  
Crossing his arms, Vegeta scowled, saying, "WHAT?!? You want ME, the Prince of Saiyans, to PROVE who I am? What makes you think that you can question MY authority? Do you know who you're DEALING with?!? I suggest that you fly as fast as you can before I blast you into the afterlife!"  
  
Just with that arrogant long introduction that Vegeta gave convinced Trunks that the man was really his father. Using all of his self-control to contain his excitement and happiness, he dumbly asked, "Is it..really you? Father?"  
  
Slightly annoyed at his future son's attempt to murder him, he asked, "And who are YOU? You MAY look like my future son from years ago, but in this wasteland, you can be somebody else."  
  
Grinning, the boy explained, "Yeah, I'm Trunks. Well, in YOUR timeline, I guess I would be Mirai Trunks."  
  
Without any hesitation, he asked, "Hey, dad? Do you want to come over to my house and stay until we find a way to get you back home?" Secretly inside, Mirai wanted his father to stay but he knew that it wouldn't be fair to his other mother.  
  
Vegeta cautiously agreed, following his son to his "other" self's house. Along the way, Vegeta tried to remember what the machine was. Then suddenly it hit him! The conversation that he and his mate had last night at dinner!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Veggie-chan! Guess what?"  
  
Deeply annoyed at the degrading nick-name, Vegeta scowled. "Let me guess.chicken butt."  
  
"Hahaha! You're so funny, Veggie-chan!" Bulma grinned.  
  
Vegeta thought, "Uh-oh.I hope this doesn't turn out to be one of those attitudes she has whenever she wants something." Out loud he spoke, "Just tell me, onna, what has made you high today? Did you go out and smoke crack?"  
  
Bulma laughed, "I'm not going to let YOU spoil my mood today, Veggie-chan! I've almost completed one of my projects!"  
  
Vegeta's interest sparked up. Maybe it was a useful device. He smirked, "And WHAT is this new project of yours?"  
  
She giggled like a school girl, "MAYBE if you try and persuade me to tell you, I just might."  
  
Smirking like crazy, Vegeta whispered something in her ear. Trunks tried to close his ears as best as he could. "I'm Goten.I can't understand anything...I'm Goten." Trunks repeated to himself over and over again.  
  
Obviously being naive, Goten didn't understand what was going on. "Hey, Trunks, What's going on?" he whispered.  
  
"Trust me Goten, you DON'T want to know."  
  
"Oh.ok!"  
  
Blushing, Bulma whispered back to her husband. Trunks quickly covered his ears again, but before he did, he heard two words. "Time machine."  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
"So this idiotic machine sent us here..." Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
All thoughts were interrupted as his future son tried to start a conversation, "So, what are you doing here father?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at his son. Even though his offspring looked serious, his eyes glowed with anticipation. He was about to utter something sarcastic but he changed his mind.  
  
"That pathetic excuse of a half-Saiyan pressed one of your other mother's machine and transported us here."  
  
Being on the defensive side, Mirai Trunks asked, "You don't mean Gohan, do you?"  
  
"Bah. No, that geek is being forced by the Kakkarot's mate to study in school." Vegeta retorted, annoyed that Mirai Trunks was getting defensive. He quickly added, "But I'm pretty sure that the Gohan in THIS era was better."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Yeah, he might have been..but I'd rather have my trainer back, even if it means he's a geek. No offense, but he was like a father to me when you..I mean the other you was dead."  
  
Vegeta was startled to hear remorse in his son's voice, no matter how hidden it was. Narrowing his eyebrows, he snapped his son's attention away from his dead teacher. "No, it was Kakkarot's new son, Goten."  
  
"Goku has a NEW son?" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I think I had already said that."  
  
"Wow! I want to see him!"  
  
Vegeta said, "Better not, he looks so much like Kakkarot, it's sickening. Besides, there was also someone else with us."  
  
This succeeded in getting Trunks' attention. "Yeah? Who?"  
  
His father replied, "The other you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
All right~! I think I'll stop here.*whew* all of this typing is getting my fingers tired. Hahaha. Anyways.I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! MUCH MUCH appreciated!!! 


End file.
